


The Summon

by Derpydragan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Summoning, The Deathly Hallows, i think...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpydragan/pseuds/Derpydragan
Summary: "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, Descendant of Salazar Slytherin, offer a sacrifice to the Master of Death", A whisper of parseltongue echoed in his velvet voice. "I summon the one who defied Death and Life, The one who lords over the realm of Decay and Grief!"
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	The Summon

It was a cold night, a soft winter breeze. The rattling of barren branches and broken bones. In a looming temple, a scream echoed. Shrill and high, until it ended with a deafening silence. There in a room, a cooling body of a young woman laid. Her eyes open in fear, her face stuck in an enteral mask of terror. A large slit on her throat dripped crimson. A slight squirt of the warm liquid landed on a young man's face. Gleaming red eyes stared down at the corpse, a ghostly white hand wiped it off. The other hand held a bone-white claw of a wand. He sneered, "Dirty blood." A flick of his wrist and the body moved onto a stone slab of obsidian. A symbol engraved in the middle of it filled with the life liquid.

The young man's name was Tom Riddle. He was looked upon in a positive light by most. His eyes gleam with wit and cleverness. This man murdered a 23-year old girl by the name of Mary Fetching. Tom sighed and looked around the chamber of human and animal remains. "Well", he glanced at the corpse, his eyes seeming to be of hellfire. "Better get to it." He brought his want to the temple of the woman and muttered a spell. Her skin split apart like a hot knife to butter. Droplets of blood rolling down her fair face. It was just a line of flesh, from the hairline to her eyes. He moved the wand to her abdomen, her shirt ripped off bu magic. He whispered the same spell again but moved his wand in a circular motion. More blood bubbled up along with other liquids. Tom grimace at the smell. He moved to the chest, the spell struck in a sharp triangular motion. He stepped back and raised both of his hands.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, Descendant of Salazar Slytherin, offer a sacrifice to the Master of Death", A whisper of parseltongue echoed in his velvet voice. "I summon the one who defied Death and Life, The one who lords over the realm of Decay and Grief!"

A large gust of wind blew his raven-blood hair around his handsome face. The corpse started to rise and shake. "Hear this cry! Come to me! Memento Mori! In ordine finis, principium, et media." The skin of where the symbols laid started to stretch up and creak. Like hands reaching up, trying to break free of the human cocoon. "Qui enim stat sub tuum, et mendacium, et supra. Stone, agitabat, et successerant pallio! Mors magister!" From the torso to the sternum a rigged body started to rise. It was a body of a skeleton that started to peel the skin from the inside out. The Corpse's ribs shot out as the skin finally ripped open. There lay a small, skinny, naked figure of a boy. It's skin pale as snow and bone, his locks inky and black as the void, light red lips on a doll-like face.

Riddle fell to his knees as a great impending force barreled onto him. His wand fell from his hand as he gasped for air. The wind whipping faster and faster. The boy opened his eyes as the magical force and wind reached its apex. They were of the brightest green, green of Voldemort's favorite spell, _Avada Kedavra_. The creature laid its eyes onto the summoner and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a one-shot of a fanfiction that I'm in the process of writing. The actual scene will be diffrent in the upcoming story. Please leave a Kudos and Comment!


End file.
